JFK Depot (mtamaster edition)
John F. Kennedy Bus Depot or (JFK Depot), along with Far Rockaway Depot, is an MTA Bus garage that was formerly operated by Green Bus Lines. Both depots were assumed by MTA Bus on January 9, 2006. The depot, is owned by GTJ Reit Inc and is leased to the City of New York and MTA Bus. JFK Depot is Located at 147th Avenue and Rockaway Boulevard near JFK Airport. It was the first MTA Bus Depot to operate articulated routes, starting with the Q10. Green Bus Lines History The company was incorporated on April 3, 1925 by the late Mr. William Cooper (1895-1985) to provide local service in several boroughs. It acquired several Manhattan routes (including the current M22, M50, M79, M86, and M96) in 1933, but these were transferred to the Comprehensive Omnibus Corporation in 1935 and New York City Omnibus Corporation in 1936, and Green obtained new franchises in southeast Queens. Green also acquired the Manhattan and Queens Bus Corporation, which had operated the ex-Manhattan and Queens Traction Company Queens Boulevard Line into Manhattan since 1937, in 1943. Green stockholders acquired two other transit companies that continued to operate independently, Triboro Coach Corporation and Jamaica Buses; jointly these three companies formed Command Bus Company to take over the routes that had been operated by Pioneer Bus Corporation. The QM23 was started in the 1950s to replace Long Island Rail Road service to the Brooklyn Manor station on the Rockaway Beach Branch. It was discontinued in 2010. Four more express routes began operation in the 1970s. In 2004, NYCDOT purchased 65 D60s from NYCT in order to test out the fleet on future MTA Bus routes in Baisley Park, LaGuardia Depot, and JFK Depots. The Q10 was the first route to see these buses. Bus Routes Just prior to MTA Bus takeover, Green Bus lines operated the following routes (with the exception of the Q64; formerly Queens Surface), which mostly continued to be based in Far Rockaway Bus Depot and John F. Kennedy Bus Depot: Queens local *Q6 Sutphin Boulevard *Q7 Rockaway Boulevard and Pitkin Avenue *Q8 101st Avenue *Q9 Lincoln Street *Q10 Lefferts Boulevard and Rockaway Boulevard Local/Limited, JFK Airport's Central Terminal Areas *Q11/Q21 (Formerly Q11 only) Woodhaven Boulevard, Hamilton Beach and Howard Beach. Q21 now used for Woodhaven Boulevard service to Howard Beach via Lindenwood, originally between Rockaway Park and Rockaway Boulevard via Cross Bay Boulevard. *Q22 Rockaway Beach Boulevard and Beach Channel Drive *Q22A Mott Avenue (one trip in peak direction daily between Bayswater and Far Rockaway; discontinued 2008) *Q35 Flatbush Avenue and Newport Avenue, Brooklyn College/Rockaway Park *Q37 111th Street *Q40 142nd Street *Q41 127th Street *Q51 Linden Blvd (Brooklyn) and Cross Bay Blvd; discontinued 2010 *Q52 (Formerly the old Q21 Cross Bay Blvd.) Woodhaven and Cross Bay Boulevards, Arverne Limited *Q60 Queens Boulevard *Q64 (Formerly Q65A) Jewel Avenue *Q89 (Formerly Q9A) Linden Boulevard (now out of Baisley Park Depot) Queens-Manhattan express *QM15 Midtown Manhattan - Lindenwood Express (split with Far Rockaway until 2012; fully transfered to Far Rockaway when reopened in 2013) *QM23 Midtown Manhattan - Brooklyn Manor Express (Discontinued June 27, 2010 due to budget crisis) Fleet Operation History (during MTA bus) RTS (2005-2010) MCI Classic (2005-2007) MTAB Orion V (2005-2012) Orion V (2009-2013) Bee-Line Orion V (2012-2013) Orion VII Gen II Hybrid (2018-present) Orion VII Gen II+ Hybrid (2005-present) Orion VII NG Hybrid (2009-present) Orion VII 3G Hybrid (2013-present) New Flyer D60 (2005-2019) 2015-16 XD60 (2015-present) 2017 XD60 (2017-present) 2019 XD60 (2019-present) Express MCI Classic (2005-2006) Suburban Orion V (2005-2008) MCI CL (2005-2008, 2010-2015)